A Night of Stories
by GummyDice
Summary: Some of the members of the Daein Liberation Army get together to tell some stories. Rating is for some language in later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you've read my profile, you must know that I have already said that I'm a very limited writer. But today I was laughed at, so my pride got hurt. This is my attempt to redeem myself to myself. If you see any kind of error, let me know, please.

* * *

**A NIGHT OF STORIES**

"Hey, isn't it your turn to be on night duty?" Edward asked Leonardo as the latter walked inside their shared tent.

"Tauroneo offered to switch shifts with me." Leonardo said shrugging. "He didn't really say why and I didn't bother to ask."

Edward simply stared at him, "Okay, right…anyway, Nolan is coming by. We're gonna play some cards."

"I don't know why you bother, he always beats you."

Before Edward could respond, Nolan walked in, "Who's ready to lose? Eh?"

"I guess I'll join," Leonardo said as he took a seat on a small stool, "since I've got nothing better to do."

"Oh, and I invited Aran since he actually knows how to _play_…" Nolan said, as he smirked at Edward.

Edward shuffled and dealt the cards. The three men made their bets and in the end Nolan had beat them. The same scenario had repeated itself for a couple of more times until Aran showed up. "Sorry, I'm late but I walked Laura to Jill's tent. Apparently the girls are going to tell ghost stories or something…"

"YOU CHEATER!" Edward yelled out as he threw his cards and got up madly. Nolan was laughing very loudly as he collected his money while Leonardo was trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend.

"Sit down, Aran, we're going to need another player." Leonardo said as he calmed down.

"Actually, I promised Laura I'd stay nearby. She's never been good at listening to those types of stories."

"Oh, come on, Edward, get back here…" Nolan yelled out as he shuffled the cards. The myrmidon was putting on his leather vest. He did not bother to respond as he stormed out, bumping into Sothe on the way.

Nolan and Leonardo bursted into a hysterical laughter while Aran smiled as Sothe walked in. "What the hell is his problem?" The laughter of the two became even louder.

"He got mad…"

Sothe rolled his eyes, "I wanted to join the card game, but Micaiah is waiting for me…"

"You're also going to the _reunion_?"

Sothe nodded and both of them walked out.

After the laughter died out, both men stared at each other and followed.

***

The Liberation Army members were seated in a circle. The girls seemed pretty excited but the men weren't really showing their enthusiasm, especially Zihark who looked like he was falling asleep. The supposed ghost stories that had already been told had not been scary at all. Sothe felt his eyes closing so he shook his head to wake himself up. Suddenly, Meg walked in with Edward behind her.

This wasn't exactly how Jill had planned the night to be. She wanted to scare and get scared. But so far, the worst thing story that had been told was how a corpse had stood up. Realizing that the reunion was going downhill, Jill decided that she needed some fresh air. Outside she saw Nolan and Leonardo and invited them. Once more, everybody was sitting down.

"Okay, okay, it's my turn." Fiona said.

Zihark rested his head in his right palm and yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiona's story**

"I was traveling from Nevassa to Marado with my dad. I don't actually remember the specifics but it was night time. We were on a single horse and I was sitting in front of my dad. It was completely dark, neither the moon nor the stars were in the sky. Now, I remember my dad stopping suddenly, he hugged me with one hand and then said, 'Close your eyes and don't open them,' so I did. The next second, I could hear the sound of galloping horses; it sounded like there were thousands."

Fiona took a deep breath and continued.

"As we slowly moved forward, I could feel this chill running down my spine. I started to get cold but my father continued to hug me. Then there was the sound of carriages travelling on the road, getting louder and louder. The whole time, I kept hearing a voice saying, '…open your eyes…' but my father's comforting hug indicated the contrary. Those horses started making this awful noise and I covered my ears but the noise only got louder and louder…"

Fiona looked around, "…until it stopped…" she said, exhaling loudly.

"My father's grip loosened and he kissed my head. I was about to speak but he said in a very silent tone, 'Don't' Then I realized that our horse had stopped moving. So we continued along faster than before but the sound of horses were heard again…in front of us…My father whispered harshly for me to close my eyes and I did. Again, I could hear the horses get closer and as they did their galloping got louder. And again the voice was telling me to open my eyes and I was going to but again my dad hugged me with more strength. The sound was horrifying, it echoed in my brain. I could feel some cold hands grabbing me, trying to pull me away but I resisted. 'Open your eyes, Fiona. Open your eyes." The voice said, sounding more and more like my fathers, until again, it stopped."

For the first time, Zihark was paying attention to one of the stories. Fiona took a deep breath and continued.

"'Good girl, good girl' my father said while hugging me. Before we were moving in a slow gallop but now my father seemed to be racing the wind. He was going really fast as if he wanted to get the heck away from there but he suddenly came to a halt. 'Fiona, close them again!' he whispered harshly and I did. But my heart stopped when I head those horses approaching us again. This time, I hugged my father's arm as hard as I could. The cold wind was hitting my body and I could swear it was telling me to open my eyes. Although I was still hugging my father's arm I could no longer feel his warmth. It was like I was being dragged away by the wind. My body had stiffened completely, I couldn't speak and I couldn't move any part of my body, except my eyelids. I struggled as hard as I could, screaming in my mind, choking for air. I was a moment away from opening my eyes until my body relaxed. I still refused to open them but my father was once again whispering, 'good girl, good girl' as he rode away.

"Nothing happened after that. I only remember arriving to our home and my father carrying me to bed. The next morning I woke up and looked for him. The first thing I said was 'What was that, last night?' and he sighed, sat me down on his lap and said, 'That, my daughter, was the carriage of death. It collects the souls of those who it has come across to take them to a forsaken place. But you and me, we resisted.'"


End file.
